


winter in yorknew (i'm defrosting because of you)

by lilyssg



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Assassin Illumi, General Hisoka warning, M/M, More tags to be added, Winter, Yorkshin City | Yorknew City (Hunter X Hunter), winter fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyssg/pseuds/lilyssg
Summary: "With practiced grace, he pulled a small, yellow pin from the updo which, admittedly, took longer to perfect than necessary, and slotted it between thin fingers.After a beat, the ambassador came clear into view—a slim woman hanging off what looked like a quite ill-fitting suit jacket.𝙋𝙖𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙩𝙞𝙘As Le Nozze Figaro, K. 492: Sinfonia reached crescendo, Illumi let the weighted object pierce through the air and lodge slightly right of his target’s carotid artery.𝙄’𝙢 𝙤𝙛𝙛 𝙢𝙮 𝙜𝙖𝙢𝙚, is the only thing Illumi’s brain supplied as he skillfully masked his presence while exiting the balcony the way he came.But the following shouts which trailed Illumi’s swift exit assured him the corrupt man would not last with or without medical attention.He adjusted his earpiece, and waltzed through the main doors—Illumi always did have a subtle flair for theatrics.”(tl;dr) In which Illumi learns that the twisting in his gut may have more to do with a certain pink-haired man rather than the three targets he’s been assigned to take out.
Relationships: Hisoka & Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	winter in yorknew (i'm defrosting because of you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ischneller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischneller/gifts).



> Hello! This is my first fic, and I don't have a beta so I apologize for any mistakes >~< But feel free to let me know in the comments--along with any other criticisms 0o0, I appreciate all suggestions!
> 
> (~~~ indicates time change fyi)

It was cold.

Freezing temperatures, although a nuisance when on the job, secretly lulled Illumi’s naturally tense deminor. The feeling of numbness, not brought on by an unworthy opponent's feeble attempt at poison, but blatant immobilization at the hands of a force so natural and mundane as the weather querrily stimulated Illumi. 

As he gazed out of the blimp’s central window, the first signs of deep winter appeared on the sprawling city of Yorknew, exhibiting itself by covering the tops of buildings with a light dusting of snow. The twinkling lights which undoubtedly attracted tourists were then blurred by the storm, and Illumi chuckled to himself, knowing the city now took on a visual of its inner workings--cloudy and only unassuming to the untrained eye. 

His trip was executed on the premise of necessity, otherwise the assassin would have had no qualms about brushing off the damp alleyways and shifty Congressmen which lurked under the now-building snowbanks. Yorknew boasted of auctioneers and venues dedicated to Jenny exchange, but Illumi constantly left the city feeling a figurative layer of grime clinging to the roots of his hair. It disgusted him. 

Yet the trip was planned and relatively unformidable, and thus Illumi once again absentmindedly ran through his schedule, reciting intentel, and struggled to remember the few bars worthy of a second visit. Time was on his side, per usual, and as Illumi stepped off the airship, a stationed taxi silently greeted him and winded it’s way through the over-zealous city to the pre-booked hotel. 

Eliminating multiple targets was child's play for the trained assassin, but the three, middle-aged ambassadors with heavy hands and Lolita hard-ons piqued Illumi’s interest just enough to spare the assignment a second glance. Bloodlust never failed to catch hold of his attention, regardless of how immature it may be regarded. 

" _Lead with your head, only then can other's be conquered_." 

He internally stored the words away. Thoughts of his youth were nothing but weights in his already sagging pockets, and had no room with the cautionary pins stored away in the inside pockets of his peacoat. Family matters and personal pursuits were not to be dwelled on during missions, regardless of how imposing they may appear. 

Refocusing, thinking of the two galas he was set to attend within his three day stay left a sour taste in Illumi’s mouth, cringing at the mere thought of post holiday gaud and pre-new-year decor which were to soon assault his mothers well taught refined tastes. 

His spiralling thoughts came to a halt once the cab stalled outside the looming structure which read, “Hotel Beitacle”, in scrawling lettering upon the outside awning. Collecting his bags and nodding off the driver, Illumi recalled the interior of the hotel including the suave, members-only lounge and bar which boasted mediocre drinks, but an altogether welcome buzz after the regretfully long flight. 

Once claiming his room key and changing into a fresh set of clothing, Illumi gracefully made his way back through the foyer and into the dark-oak accented lounge. The heady atmosphere aided his oncoming headache, and quickly waived down the tender while draping his sluggish legs over the nearest barstool. 

He had dealt with sex-rings in his past, from aiding a former informant in dismantlment to collecting debts from cowardly pimps; but sniping higher-ups had Illumi tilting his head slightly. Again, as easy as the job may be, the rush of open execution never failed to cause a light buzz under his skin.

The bartender slid over a crystal glass, and Illumi brought the dark liquid to his lips, about to take a small sip when a shiver traversed up his spine. 

Not many things, let alone people were able to catch Illumi off guard, but when a small huff of laughter ghosted the shell of his ear, he startled ever-so-slightly. There were a few unsavory individuals in which Illumi had the pleasure of running into on business trips, and the man who sauntered across the barstool in front of him, wearing a well-trained smirk, happened to be within that handful. 

“I never suspected you to be the jumpy type,” Hisoka drawled, looking much too pleased at the sight of Illumi tensing before him. 

“If softening your unceremonious approach while at a hotel bar resulted in your desired reaction, I dissent,” Illumi replied dryly. 

The man opposite him merely sharpened his gaze, clearly enjoying Illumi’s unbothered approach. “All I am suggesting is that any more forward response would draw unwanted attention, wouldn’t you say?” Hisoka smoldered, and flicked his carefully trained wrist to call the tender. 

He was dressed more casually than expected, donning deep red ballooned trousers and matching long-sleeve rather than the usual camp-esque clown attire. However, his hair never ceased to fascinate Illumi, blaring pink as if sunset seeped into his roots and expanded from there. 

Although Illumi concealed his appreciation, Hisoka openly raked his eyes over his gangly figure. Clearly noting the way his olive green jacket was zipped half-heartedly, and how the subtle yellow shirt dipped just below his collarbones, it was easy to decode what the lounging man had in mind.

“What brings you to Yorknew? I cannot say I have had the pleasure of making your acquaintance in these parts as of late,” Hisoka spoke over his own crystal glass.

“An assignment,” Illumi responded cooly, uninterested in where the conversation would undoubtedly lead. 

“An assignment? Why must you always be so cryptic Illumi, hiding your targets maybe? Or is it better than I originally imagined, am I the man you must stealthily eliminate tonight?” Hisoka chided, unaware of how Illumi’s gut twisted at the thought of one-upping the other. 

“No, Hisoka, you are not my target,” to which the fluorescent-haired man pouted, “Unless you recently caved into your urges of deflowering the young.” 

Hisoka let out a low chuckle and met Illumi’s eyes, “Oh no, my tastes have taken a unexpected turn within the last couple moments.”

Illumi channeled his gaze into indifference, knowing the other was playing his usually game of pick-up. He had been the focus of it twice before, but before considering the other man an associate. The inclination of sex never penetrated Illumi's carefully trained exterior, and therefore was never dwelled upon. Relationships, emotional or physical, were not meant for people such as himself, not for those who were paid to ruin them for a living. 

“You’ve failed to travel down the right path once again,” Illumi responded after tearing his eyes away from amber ones. 

“Always such a tease, mon cheri~ But I regrettably did not settle down tonight to solicit myself in that way.”

Illumi stared blankly, unsure of what the other was grasping at.

“Although you are clearly attending to business while in the city, I myself am taking time off to recollect myself,” Hisoka started. 

He recalled receiving intel on recent events which transpired between Hisoka and his former associate, somewhat ironic given their current location. Illumi spared himself a huff, wondering if Hisoka merely resigned himself due to aggravation rather than fatigue. 

“You know how our line of employment can be, no? So I have come to preposition my time to you,” Hisoka continued, unaware of Illumi’s furthering confusion. “I am acquainted with Yorknew as well as you are with Kukuroo Mountain, let me show you the sights,” he suggested with mirth. 

Illumi was not a stranger to the city, as it was a hub for the Black Market and its corresponding September auctions. However, he would not shake the unusual feeling of expectedness coming from his colleague, unsure as to why Hiosoka was making the effort. 

So in Zoldyck fashion, he asked as such, “Why?” 

Hioska had clearly anticipated his inquiry, and smirked. 

“Why not? We are old friends aren’t we? Offering to take you to restaurants worth our time should be normal practice,” he started, “Looking at our current situation, you remain unimpressed with this city, and I boast enough time to be all yours.”

Illumi’s gut twisted at the double-entendre. 

“I’ll think about it,” he replied instead, finishing his Scotch and standing. 

“Taking your leave already? The night is young, and so are we,” the other man spoke while staring hungrily at Illumi’s retreating figure once again. 

“Early morning; I do not have time to chat about sight-seeing...Hisoka,” he threw over his shoulder while lazily waltzing out of the bar, consciously ignoring the warmth that settled in his lower stomach. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The banquet hall presented itself just as previously suspected; Gaudy, overdone, and loud. 

Illumi had arisen earlier that day (thankfully without the sinking sensation from the previous night), to a message from his informant disclosing the whereabouts of the now high-profile event. 

He spent the morning researching the venue and mapped out entrance and escape routes with ease, realizing how many balconies naively remained unmonitored throughout the afternoon. 

Focusing on an assignment never failed to distract him from other matters which leizerly remained below the surface of consciousness. From a young age, obsessing over the ins and outs of weapon tactics and tracking procedures allowed Illumi the space to totally invest his emotions into a valuable commodity; something he was good at nonetheless. The bruises he adorned after a particularly difficult training or mission sunk into his being, and became constant reminders as to why he practiced, why control was necessary in his life. The exhaustion from a long day’s job kept him from dwelling on the personal losses which resulted from it.

Making his way up the gold-adorned staircase, Illumi scoped out the designated terrace in which the waiting game would commence. 

He delicately pushed aside red curtains and gazed across the open ballroom, taking in the over stimulating atmosphere. Women dressed in hideously expensive fabrics trapised and gossiped around each other, while men with comb overs pretended to understand foreign relations. 

The sight made Illumi’s disregard for human life only deepen, and impatience seeped into his posture. 

His only saving grace was the small headphone he allowed himself while on particularly soul-sucking missions, softly playing Mozart while he leaned on a nearby pillar. 

The first quarry to be disposed of was to middle-aged ambassador of a small and unimportant colony, targeted due to his predatory outlook on Hunter-Exam training for young women--accused multiple times from corresponding family members of trafficking their children and collecting the funds from traders. 

While Illumi had no moral qualms about the matter, recklessness deserved punishment when caught, and the man had been on his employer's radar for an undignified amount of time. 

As he again did a once-over of the gathering crowds, he faltered at the sight of a woman with a bright pink wig adorning her head, seemingly caught off guard by the familiar shade. The sinking feeling Illumi assumed he left the night before in the bar returned once again, and he steadied his breathing. 

It was only then the familiar grotesque body from headshots Illumi had received uncovered himself briefly, only to disappear into the sea of bodies once again. Knowing it would only be so long till the target revealed themself once more, Illumi shook away the cloudiness which slipped into his consciousness, and with practiced grace, pulled a small, yellow pin from the updo and slotted it between thin fingers.

After a beat, the ambassador once again came clear into view—a slim woman hanging off what looked like his ill-fitting suit jacket.

_ Pathetic _ . Illumi thought to himself, knowing this liquidation was in all-manners justifiable. 

As _Le Nozze Figaro, K. 492: Sinfonia_ reached crescendo from the small of his ear, Illumi let the weighted object pierce through the air and lodge slightly right of the man’s carotid artery.

_ I’m off _ , was the only thing Illumi’s brain supplied as he skillfully masked his presence while exiting the balcony the way he came. 

But the following shouts which trailed his swift exit assured him the corrupt man would not last with or without medical attention, and therefore completing his first task.

Pursuing down the staircase, he adjusted his earpiece, and waltzed through the main doors—Illumi always did have a subtle flair for theatrics.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter should come out in the next week or so if everything goes to plan!! Thank you for stopping by :)


End file.
